


baby you don't have to rush

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Breakfast, Casual Sex, College Student Stiles, Developing Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: Since they started … whatever it was they were doing Derek could count on one hand the number of times he spent the night at Stiles’ apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this almost a month ago for a challenge at fullmoon_ficlet on LJ for the prompt "problem". I actually forgot to post at least one other fic over here so that'll be coming in the next day or so, as well.

Derek awoke slowly, brought to consciousness by the sound and smell of breakfast being cooked.  He blinked sleep away as he got his bearings and remembered that he spent the night at Stiles’.

Since they started ... whatever it was they were doing Derek could count on one hand the number of times he spent the night at Stiles’ apartment.  He wasn’t sure if it was because more convenient for them to go to Derek’s place, or if Stiles preferred Derek’s apartment, or maybe Stiles wanted as little of Derek in his place as possible.  Whatever the reason it made Derek hyper-aware of his surroundings and he tried to take in as much as possible from Stiles’ everyday life. 

There were various books Stiles was using in his graduate program scattered around the room.  To anyone else, they wouldn’t see any organizational system but Derek knew Stiles put each book where they were for a reason. He had a diagram on his wall connected with tacks and color-coordinated string to various points for his thesis.  The laptop on his desk had rows of sticky notes all over it with Stiles’ chicken scratch scrawl on them.  His clothes from the night before were in a heap at the foot of his bed but everything else was hung up in the closet or tucked away in his dresser. 

Derek rolled out of Stiles’ bed and grabbed his boxer briefs off the floor and tugged them on, then grabbed the t-shirt Stiles wore the day before and shrugged it on.  He snorted at the way the faded letters stretched across his broader chest but the fabric smelled like Stiles and he secretly liked the fuzzy feeling knowing that gave him in his stomach.

He padded barefoot to the kitchen where Stiles was frying eggs and bacon and grinned when he bumped his hip against Derek’s side as Derek poured himself a cup of coffee. Derek didn’t even get a chance to take a sip before Stiles ducked in to kiss him.

"Whoa, I’ve got morning breath," Derek warned.   

"Don’t care," Stiles replied with a grin.  They kissed slow and deep with an intimacy that belied their casual relationship. When they pulled apart Stiles smacked his lips.  "Yep, that’s some morning breath."

Derek snorted.  "Got some mouthwash?"

"Check under the sink, there’s a spare toothbrush or two," Stiles replied.

Derek ruffled Stiles’ hair before he could duck away and then dodged a swipe from him with a laugh.  He walked to the bathroom and crouched down to open the sink doors where he found an assortment of cleaning products, soap, razors and some new toothbrushes in packaging.  He found three, all the same.

Exactly the same as his one at his own apartment, that is. 

Derek opened one of the packages and used Stiles’ toothpaste to make quick work of his morning breath. When he was done he wasn’t sure where to put the toothbrush or if he should take it with him.  He looked around and saw a new toothbrush holder with only Stiles’ brush in it.  Derek shrugged and put his in the holder, at least for the time being.

"That’s the kind of toothbrush I use at home," Derek said when he reentered the kitchen.

"Oh?" Stiles replied innocently but Derek could tell by the way Stiles was concentrating on flipping bacon that he knew exactly what he was doing.  "Is that a problem?" 

Derek flushed and ducked his grin into his chest.  "Nah," he said offhand. "I left it in your toothbrush holder, I can grab it before I leave?"

Stiles shrugged.  "You can but I thought you might want to keep it here. For, you know, whatever."

"Oh, right. Sure," Derek said in what he hoped was a natural tone.  "And, uh.  I have a spare toothbrush in my bathroom, too.  For, you know, whatever."

Stiles looked up sharply and saw Derek’s grin. He seemed to falter for a second, unable to find his words, so he grinned back. Derek helped Stiles plate their breakfast and they sat at his small table with their knees pressed together.

He could get used to... whatever.


End file.
